


Un regalo inaspettato

by loverofbooks97



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofbooks97/pseuds/loverofbooks97
Summary: Fanfiction Mystrade con accenni Johnlock, ambientata anni dopo la fine della 4^ stagione.Mycroft Holmes e Greg Lestrade sono una coppia, vivono insieme e sono felici, ma qualcosa sta per bussare alla loro porta. Come reagiranno? La novità rafforzerà la coppia o la piegherà?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

Greg si svegliò di soprassalto: aveva avuto un incubo o almeno quello fu il suo primo pensiero viste le proprie condizioni e quelle del letto, era sudato e sentiva come un peso sullo stomaco. Spostò la mano sull'altro lato del letto, era vuoto e freddo, sapeva di essere solo quella notte, ma l'istinto aveva prevalso. Mycroft era all’estero e ci sarebbe restato per qualche giorno, era partito quella mattina dopo una notte da non dimenticare, durante la quale si era fatto perdonare prima ancora di averlo lasciato. Greg si aggrappò a quel ricordo, mentre cercava di riprendere a respirare normalmente, quando il dolore allo stomaco divenne più forte e cominciò a sentire qualcosa di acido in gola. Si alzò di scatto e corse nel bagno annesso alla camera appena in tempo per rimettere la cena, gli occhi gli s’inumidirono per lo sforzo e non riuscì subito a rimettersi in piedi, quindi si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete. Trovata la forza di alzarsi, si diresse in cucina a bere un bicchier d’acqua, avrebbe voluto berlo tutto d’un sorso, ma per non replicare l’esperienza appena vissuta bevve piano; l’acqua aveva un sapore strano a contatto con la sua bocca impastata, ma la sua freschezza gli diede un attimo di sollievo dalla sensazione di bruciore che gli stava assalendo la gola. Guardò l’orologio sopra il frigorifero, erano quasi le 7 del mattino quindi non aveva senso tornare a letto, decise di riprendersi da quella nottata concedendosi una lunga doccia. Tornò in camera e prese il telefono per vedere se ci fossero messaggi di Mycroft, non sapeva in che parte del mondo si trovasse e quindi a quale fuso orario dovesse fare riferimento, ma notò con dispiacere che non era arrivato nulla. Entrò in doccia, si godette il piacevole calore dell’acqua sulla pelle sudata, lavò via la stanchezza, si rigenerò pronto ad affrontare un’altra giornata di lavoro: quella mattina lo aspettava la perquisizione della casa di un sospettato, avevano ricevuto il mandato la sera precedente e lui aveva concordato con i suoi di vedersi alle 8:00. Uscì dalla doccia e mentre sceglieva cosa indossare il suo telefono squillò: Mycroft.

“Buongiorno.” La voce era dolce, ma Greg percepì una punta di stanchezza e forse anche irritazione.

“Ciao amore, mi manchi. Come stai? Ti sento... stanco?”

“Mi manchi anche tu. Sì, qui è sera, per non dire notte, ma non ti preoccupare, stanchezza ordinaria. Tu sei appena uscito dalla doccia.” terminò con quella che sarebbe dovuta essere una domanda, ma che sembrò più un’affermazione.

“Sì, mi vesto, faccio colazione e vado al lavoro, ho un appuntamento alle 8:00.”

“Lo so.” disse soltanto.

“Lo so che lo sai, arriverà la volta che ti dirò qualcosa che non sai?”

“La vedo difficile, Gregory.” rise piano.

Era l’unica persona che lo chiamava così, il modo in cui il suo nome completo usciva dalle labbra del suo compagno era per lui afrodisiaco e non sopportava che qualcun’altro lo usasse perché sarebbe stato come una violazione della loro intimità più profonda.

Parlarono ancora mentre Greg si preparava e faceva colazione, anche se in realtà bevve solo un po’ di caffè perché non aveva per nulla appetito dopo la visita al bagno di poco prima.

“Devo andare My, riusciamo a sentirci stasera?”

“Farò il possibile. Buona giornata.”

“Buona… notte?” rise “Ti amo.”

“Di più.” rispose l’uomo prima di chiudere la telefonata.

Alle otto in punto parcheggiò davanti all’abitazione del sospettato, Sherlock e John erano già arrivati, i suoi stavano scendendo dalla volante in quel momento.

“Buongiorno Greg.” lo salutò allegro John “Come va?”

“Nottata non delle migliori, ma con una doccia calda mi sono rimesso in forma.”

“Pensavo che la lontananza ti avrebbe giovato.” Intervenne Sherlock senza sollevare gli occhi dal suo telefono.

“Sherlock…” lo riprese John, con lo stesso tono che si usa per sgridare i bambini.

“Quella da te mi gioverebbe non poco.” rispose l’ispettore prima di andare a suonare il campanello, lasciando John che rideva sotto i baffi.

La perquisizione fu semplice e nemmeno troppo lunga, Sherlock trovò l’arma del delitto nascosta sotto il pavimento in legno dello studio e, portato in commissariato, il sospettato confessò l’omicidio in lacrime, adducendo colpe alla vittima che, a dir suo, l’aveva tormentato durante l’infanzia. 

Due ore dopo era già seduto alla sua scrivania a occuparsi di una montagna di scartoffie, non voleva perdere tempo, ma smaltire il lavoro in fretta; di solito l’avrebbe fatto per poter tornare presto a casa, ma in realtà l’idea di passare un’altra serata solo non lo allettava, si voleva sbrigare soltanto perché non amava particolarmente quella parte del suo mestiere. Intorno a mezzogiorno la fame si fece sentire e non avendo nulla in corpo dalla sera precedente, se non il caffè della colazione, decise di assecondarla anche se era presto per la pausa pranzo. Il bar non era molto pieno perciò trovò facilmente posto a un tavolino vicino alla vetrata che dava sull’esterno, ordinò una ricca insalata con pollo che gli fu servita in pochi minuti e mangiò guardando il telefono, scorrendo le notizie, rispondendo a mail e messaggi che richiedevano poco sforzo da parte sua. Andò a pagare, dopo aver comprato anche dei dolci da condividere con i suoi sottoposti, fumò una sigaretta davanti al commissariato e poi risalì pronto per immergersi di nuovo nel lavoro, ma non aveva fatto i conti con il suo corpo che decise di ribellarsi per la seconda volta quel giorno. Riuscì per un pelo a raggiungere il bagno e a trovare un cubicolo libero quando il pranzo fece la stessa fine che la cena del giorno prima aveva fatto quella mattina; fu più rapido e meno devastante della volta precedente, Greg uscì subito e si diresse ai lavandini per sciacquarsi il viso quando, alzando la testa, vide Donovan che lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati e le sopracciglia sollevate.

“Io…ehm... sono nel bagno delle donne?”

“Ehm sì. Si sente bene, capo?”

“Più o meno. Credo di stare per ammalarmi.”

“Posso?” chiese la donna indicando la fronte.

Lestrade annuì.

“Non mi pare caldo, ma forse è meglio se se ne torna a casa.”

“Devo assolutamente finire quei rapporti, non mi manca molto, poi magari passo da John per farmi vedere, tanto a casa sarei solo.”

“Successo qualcosa?” cambiò tono, non stava più parlando al suo capo, ma al suo amico.

“No, no. Mycroft è fuori città, o meglio fuori Regno Unito.”

“Poteva essere un’occasione per uscire a bere qualcosa.”

“Stasera magari no, ma un’altra certamente, non credo che tornerà prima di qualche giorno. Ora vado sennò non riesco più a lasciare l'ufficio. E scusa ancora per l’errore.” rise, seguito dalla sergente.

Ci volle più tempo del previsto, ma alle 16:00 era già in taxi, direzione Baker Street. Si era sentito con John per sapere se fosse a casa e il medico gli aveva comunicato che sarebbe passato a prendere la figlia e che si sarebbero visti direttamente a casa. Sceso dal taxi, vide l’amico che gli veniva incontro, con Rosie stretta nella mano sinistra.

“Zio!” urlò la piccola lasciando la mano del padre e saltando in braccio a Greg.

“Ciao tesoro! Com’è andata a scuola?”

“Ho fatto un disegno con tutti noi: i miei papà, Zio My e te.” disse quando l’uomo la mise a terra, cercando il foglio nel piccolo zainetto. Il disegno rappresentava cinque persone, tre in pratica uguali e poi una che aveva tantissimi riccioli neri e un'altra con i capelli biondi lunghi fino ai piedi. La sua nipotina non sarebbe diventata la prossima Van Gogh, ma era lo spirito e il messaggio che contavano.

“Saliamo in casa, tesoro, così lo mostri a papà.” disse John aprendo la porta.

“Allora, che succede?” continuò rivolgendosi a Greg, dopo che la figlia si era dileguata su dalle scale chiamando l’altro suo papà a gran voce.

“Non mi sento totalmente in forze, non riesco a tenere niente in corpo, non posso permettermi di ammalarmi e poi succede così raramente che vorrei che la volta che accade Mycroft sia qui per farmi da infermierina.” rise, seguito dall’amico che si stava immaginando suo cognato con addosso un’uniforme da infermiera, quelle che si vedono a carnevale e a halloween.

“Vieni, saliamo.”

Arrivati nel salotto di casa Holmes-Watson trovarono Sherlock seduto sulla sua poltrona che giocava con la figlia, fingendo di essere un cavallo. Greg si ricordava la prima volta che aveva visto il detective e la piccola giocare, si era dovuto strofinare gli occhi due volte perché pensava di vederci male: Sherlock Holmes che giocava, seduto sul tappetto, con una bambola gli sembrava più strano che vedere un unicorno e un drago al bar a fare aperitivo. Dopo la morte di Mary e l’avventura con Eurus, John e Rosie si erano trasferiti lì e, in poco tempo, Watson e Holmes si erano finalmente dichiarati i reciproci sentimenti ed erano diventati una vera e propria famiglia. Sherlock non era cambiato totalmente, era rimasto sé stesso, ma con Rosie diventava una persona diversa, era molto meno insofferente, giocava con lei, la ascoltava, anche quando ancora non parlava bene e dei suoi discorsi si capiva, se tanto, la metà, le raccontava storie prima di andare a dormire e stava con lei finché Morfeo non la accoglieva tra le sue braccia.

“Ciao Gavin. Nuovo caso?”

“Papà! Si chiama Greg.” rise Rosie che si divertiva quando suo papà sbagliava di proposito il nome del suo amato zio, anche se Greg sospettava che non fingesse.

“No, nessun nuovo caso, sono qui per farmi vedere da John.”

“Noi andiamo di là, dai la merenda a Rosie. Vieni, Greg.”

Entrarono in una stanza nella quale John aveva ricavato un piccolo studio, con una scrivania, un armadietto basso e un lettino. Il medico lo visitò e dichiarò che non rilevava niente di anomalo e gli prescrisse delle analisi del sangue.

“Vieni domani in clinica e in poco tempo ti farò avere i risultati. Ti fermi a cena, stasera?”

“Volentieri. Grazie John.”

Tornò a casa intono alle 22:00, dopo la visita aveva giocato con Rosie, aiutato John con la cena e riguardato un caso vecchio di trent’anni con Sherlock. Si sentiva stanchissimo, quindi mandò un messaggio a Mycroft per sapere se potevano sentirsi prima che si mettesse a letto. Il telefono squillò poco dopo, ma era Anthea che lo informava che il compagno era in riunione, che si sarebbero sentiti l’indomani se lui stava già per andare a dormire, ma che l’aveva pregata di chiamarlo per sapere delle sue condizioni di salute. Greg non si stupì minimamente che Mycroft lo sapesse, carpiva segreti internazionali, questo probabilmente glielo aveva semplicemente messaggiato il fratello. Informò Anthea del risultato della visita e delle analisi del giorno dopo e la salutò augurandole buon lavoro. Si addormentò poco dopo aver messo la testa sul cuscino


	2. 2

Il giorno dopo si presentò alla clinica molto presto per poi potersi recare in ufficio tranquillamente, l’infermiera che lavorava con John gli fece il prelievo e gli disse che il dottor Watson l’avrebbe chiamato appena avesse avuto i risultati. Appena mise piede fuori dalla struttura, il suo telefono squillò: Mycroft.

“Buongiorno.”

“Buongiorno.” sorrise, sentendo la sua voce, gli era mancata in quelle ventiquattro ore.

“Come ti senti oggi?”

“Sembra meglio, ma non ho ancora mangiato nulla quindi chissà. Tu? Come sta andando il lavoro? Ieri sera Anthea mi sembrava stanca.”

“Molto bene, domani torno a casa.”

“Davvero?” urlò, quasi, tanto che alcuni passanti si girarono. “Scusa, non volevo urlare, ma sono molto contento.”

“Anche io, il viaggio è stato proficuo e tu mi manchi tantissimo.”

“Anche tu. E poi, se sono davvero malato, mi servirà qualcuno che mi faccia da infermierina.” disse con il tono che usava quando erano a letto.

“Gregory, sono in una sala con altre persone, cambia tono se non vuoi che faccia una brutta figura.”

“Sia mai! Mycroft Holmes che fa una brutta figura non si è mai visto!” rise

“Mi stai prendendo in giro?”

“No, amore.”

“Buon lavoro.”

“Buonanotte, a domani.”

Parlando al telefono era arrivato sotto l’ufficio. Era tentato di entrare al bar, ma decise di andarci leggero e di mangiare i cracker che aveva nella scrivania. In ascensore incontrò Donovan che si informò sulle sue condizioni, per poi informarlo lei su una rapina avvenuta quella notte ad un bancomat in Victoria Street. La mattinata scorse abbastanza velocemente, aver mangiato qualcosa di secco si era rivelata un’ottima mossa e in qualche modo anche il piccolo sandwich che fu il suo pranzo rimase nel suo stomaco tranquillo. Verso le 17:00 ricevette un messaggio di John che gli chiedeva di raggiungerlo in clinica, i suoi risultati erano arrivati. Lestrade chiamò la sergente nel suo ufficio per avvertirla che sarebbe andato via e di chiamarlo se fosse stato necessario.

Pioveva quindi decise di prendere un taxi e da lì a poco si trovò nella sala d'aspetto dove la segretaria gli chiese di sedersi e lo informò che il dottore l'avrebbe ricevuto subito. Dopo cinque minuti John stava stringendo la mano ad un uomo con i capelli candidi ed invitava Greg ad accomodarsi, gli aveva sorriso, ma era stato strano quindi cominciò ad agitarsi.   
  
"È grave? Dimmelo John, posso sopportarlo, cioè non so se posso, ma prima o poi me lo dirai quindi meglio subito."  
  
"Respira. Abbiamo trovato un alto livello di hCG che può essere un indicatore di tumore al testicolo. Può, ripeto, non è detto. Faremo tutti gli esami del caso, il centro al piano di sotto ha un buco tra mezz'ora per una tac, puoi restare?"  
  
Non ricevendo risposta lo chiamò per nome, facendolo tornare con la testa alla realtà.  
  
"Scusa John, la notizia mi ha... preso alla sprovvista?" disse con un tono tra il riso e il pianto.  
  
"Ehi" disse andando a sedersi vicino a lui "tra poco scopriremo se l'ipotesi è corretta e poi, nel caso lo fosse, cominceremo a parlare più concretamente di tutto. Ora rilassati, per quanto puoi. Sei stato fortunato a trovare un posto subito per la TAC, così entro stasera sapremo tutto e potremo muoverci a dovere."  
  
"Non so se chiamare Mycroft o aspettare i risultati, anche se sicuro lo saprà già, strano che non abbia ancora telefonato."   
  
"Aspetta. Ora come ora non puoi dirgli molto. Ti accompagno al piano."

La mezz'ora volò incredibilmente in fretta, anche perché dovette compilare alcuni moduli e firmarne altri. La TAC durò pochi minuti e gli dissero che non avrebbe dovuto aspettate molto per i risultati. John era dovuto tornare in ufficio per l'ultima visita della giornata, ma dopo poco tornò e si sedette con lui ad aspettare. Un'ora dopo il medico venne chiamato dal radiologo e Greg, che era riuscito a farsi distrarre dall'amico fino a quel momento, cominciò a sentire la preoccupazione che gli saliva. John uscì dopo pochi minuti e lo chiamò dentro la stanza.  
  
"Greg, potresti stenderti e sollevarti la camicia in modo da scoprire l'addome?"  
  
L'ispettore fece come gli era stato chiesto senza esigere tante spiegazioni, Watson aveva uno sguardo strano, indecifrabile al momento.  
Appena ebbe fatto come da richiesta, gli fu versato del liquido azzurro e passato un ecografo che trasmetteva le immagini ad un piccolo schermo.

  
"Non è possibile!" disse John a bassa voce e continuò a ripeterlo, sempre più velocemente.  
  
"John, potresti spiegarmi?"  
  
"Sei.. sei..."  
  
"Sono? John, mi sto agitando."  
  
"Sei incinta."  
  
Il gelo calò nella stanza. John continua a fissare lo schermo e a muovere l’ecografo sulla pancia di Greg che dal canto suo era sbiancato e fissava John come se improvvisamente si fosse trasformato in un cane a tre teste.  
  
"Cos…cosa?!" disse Lestrade alzando molto il tono della voce.

"Pensavo fossero cose che si studiano solo nei libri, un po' come miti, provenienti da testimonianze di medici che si sono avvicinati a popolazioni che vivono lontano dal mondo." disse più a sé stesso che a Greg e poi continuò guardando il cognato in viso "Abbiamo controllato la TAC ed ora sto continuando a guardare lo schermo. Non c'è dubbio. Non so bene come, ma avrai un bambino Greg, tra sei mesi circa."  
  
"Vuoi dire che sono incinta da tre mesi? Io non ho notato nulla di diverso."  
  
"Ci sono donne che non se ne accorgono quasi fino alla fine, pensa se potevi accorgertene tu, Greg."  
  
"Mycroft. Come lo dico a Mycroft?" cominciò a respirare più affannosamente.  
  
"Greg! Greg! Respira. Inspira, piano! Ed espira. Bravo. Troverai un modo, troveremo un modo, affronteremo tutto insieme, siamo o non siamo una famiglia? Vuoi vedere il tuo bambino?”

Greg annuì e John girò lo schermo verso di lui per mostrargli l’immagine di suo figlio. Si vedeva la testa e il corpicino, era come se fluttuasse.

“Questo ecografo non è esattamente il massimo per le ecografie prenatali, ne faremo con apparecchi migliori. Non si riesce ancora a capire il sesso, ma ti regalo una cosa bellissima, ascolta.”

Un “tumtum” veloce riecheggiò nella stanza: il suono del suo cuore.

L’ispettore non poté trattenere le lacrime, avvicinando le dita allo schermo.

“Te la stampo e poi andiamo a casa."  
  


Recuperarono gli effetti del dottore nel suo studio e si diressero a Baker Street. Sherlock era solo, seduto sulla poltrona.  
  
"Ho portato Rosie da Mrs. Hudson come mi avevi chiesto." disse quando John si abbassò per baciarlo.   
  
"Grazie. Greg siediti pure, vado a cambiarmi."  
  
"John ti ha aggiornato?"  
  
"No, mi ha solo detto che stavate arrivando e di portare la bambina da Mrs. H."  
  
"Io..." cominciò a ridere "non so perché io stia ridendo, è lo shock postumo credo, o forse perché sei la prima persona a cui lo sto dicendo anche se mi pare ancora assurdo. Sono incinta, Sherlock. Congratulazioni diventerai zio."  
  
Si prese il viso tra le mani e poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia.   
  
"Finora avevo solo letto a riguardo, qualche raro caso, soprattutto in America del sud, popolazioni indigene. Immagino sia stato uno shock, ispettore, ma se quello che ti preoccupa è la reazione di Mycroft credimi non devi.”

Greg alzò la testa al sentire quelle ultime parole.

“Conosco mio fratello da decenni ormai e anche se crede di essere impenetrabile, in fondo l'ho sempre capito e so per certo che mai e poi mai ha provato nemmeno lontanamente i sentimenti che prova per te, si farebbe ammazzare per proteggerti, quindi credo che l'unica cosa che gli interesserà sarà la tua salute...e quella di vostro figlio."  
  
"Non avrei mai pensato che a rassicurarmi e rincuorarmi saresti stato proprio tu. La paternità ti ha fatto bene, caro mio."  
  
Sherlock sorrise e guardò verso la porta.  
  
"Vi lascio soli." E si alzò.  
  
Greg non capì, ma girando la testa lo vide.  
  
"Mycroft!"  
  
Gli corse incontro, stringendogli le braccia intorno alla vita. Il compagno gli circondò le spalle e gli baciò la fronte, alzandogli poi il viso con due dita.  
  
"Ehi, non piangere." Scese a baciargli una delle due lacrime che scendevano sulle guance porpora.  
  
"Sai già tutto?"  
  
"No, volevo che me lo dicessi tu."   
  
"Normalmente ti avrei ringraziato, ma... no, in realtà sono contento, è una cosa che riguarda noi due e per ora meno persone lo sanno meglio è. My, anche se sembra una cosa fuori da questo mondo, sono... sono incinta. Aspettiamo un bambino.”

Lo sguardo di Mycroft assunse un’espressione che Greg non aveva mai visto. Forse è shock, pensò l’ispettore.   
  
"My? Stai bene?"  
  
Senza proferire parola, l'uomo si andò a sedere sulla poltrona di Sherlock, tenendo la mano del compagno stretta nella sua. Fissava ancora nel vuoto, quando, improvvisamente, tirò il braccio verso di sé e fece sedere l'ispettore sulle sue ginocchia per poi prendergli il viso e accanirsi sulle sue labbra. Greg rispose al bacio, rendendosi conto di quanto tutto quello gli fosse mancato. La mano libera dalla stretta si posizionò sul suo addome. Questo gesto fece scendere nuove lacrime dagli occhi del più piccolo.   
  
"Devo dire che tutto mi sarei immaginato tranne questo, ma è una notizia bellissima. Avremo un bambino, saremo una famiglia e non pensavo che queste parole sarebbero mai uscite dalle mie labbra, ma da quando stiamo insieme tutto ciò che ero mi sembra volato via, almeno quello che ero fuori dal lavoro, forse perché non esisteva un me fuori dal lavoro prima di te. Ti amo, Gregory." Tornò a baciarlo.  
  
Un colpo di tosse li fece allontanare.  
  
"Ben tornato, fratello."  
  
"Sherlock. John." rispose l'altro a mo' di saluto. "Grazie per quello che avete fatto per Gregory, torniamo a casa ora."  
  
"Domani ci sentiamo, Greg, per vedere come muoverci, ok? Buona serata." disse John prima di chiudere la portiera della macchina dove li aveva accompagnati.  
  
Arrivati a casa, abbandonati i bagagli di Mycroft nell'ingresso, salirono nella loro camera da letto, desiderosi l'uno dell'altro.

Greg fece sedere Mycroft sul letto ed iniziò a svestirlo, lentamente, anche se avrebbe voluto strappargli i vestiti e farlo suo in quel momento. Gli tolse la giacca, gli sbottonò il panciotto e glielo fece scorrere giù dalle spalle; Mycroft si faceva spogliare senza fare nient'altro, guardava il suo uomo, le mani di lui sul proprio corpo e si beava di quel tocco che gli era mancato, anche se erano stati lontani solo pochi giorni. Amava il sesso con Gregory, ma in realtà quello che lo rendeva felice, come forse non era mai stato, era la vita con lui: svegliarsi la mattina perché Greg aveva buttato una mano nella sua parte di letto, come se anche nel sonno dovesse assicurarsi che fosse lì con lui, e l’abbraccio che seguiva quel gesto; i messaggi che si scambiavano durante la giornata, per i quali era contento di essere addestrato alla rigidità e al controllo perché sennò avrebbe passato le sue riunioni ad arrossire o a ridere di gusto; le cene che Greg gli faceva trovare, a qualsiasi ora tornasse, anche se più di una volta lo aveva scoperto addormentato sul divano.

Mentre il maggiore faceva questi pensieri, la sua camicia era già stata sbottonata con maestria ed era finita per terra insieme alla cravatta e al resto dell'armamentario. Quando le mani dell'ispettore arrivarono alla cintura l'erezione di Holmes stava già cercando di uscire dai boxer e venne accontentata dopo pochi minuti. Le labbra di Greg si posarono sulla sommità del rigido pene rosa, la lingua cominciò dall'alto arrivando fino alla base, dove lambì i testicoli gonfi facendo reclinare la testa dell'uomo che aveva preso ad accarezzare quella del compagno tirandogli leggermente i corti capelli. Mycroft non resistette molto e dopo un paio di affondi venne tra le labbra di Greg che rimase a godersi la sensazione del seme che gli scendeva in gola.

Mentre l'uomo, ora completamente disteso sul letto, si riprendeva dal meraviglioso orgasmo che gli era stato regalato, l'altro si spogliava, molto più rapidamente di come aveva fatto prima, per poi sdraiarsi sul corpo nudo del compagno, facendo aderire le loro bocche e le loro erezioni. Si baciarono esplorandosi i corpi a vicenda, le mani desiderose di quel contatto che aveva sempre caratterizzato la loro relazione; a Greg era mancato quel giorno, avrebbe voluto stringere la mano di Mycroft mentre John gli diceva che poteva avere un tumore, prima e dopo la TAC, quando il medico gli aveva rivelato l’inaspettata verità, ma quando il compagno aveva ribaltato le posizioni, si era insinuato tra le sue gambe con le dita pronte a prepararlo al suo membro e l'altra mano aveva stretto la sua, intrecciando le dita, tutti i pensieri erano svaniti e si sentì grato per quel momento.

La prima spinta lo aveva fatto sussultare, c’era sempre quella miscela di dolore e piacere che lasciava spazio solo a quest’ultimo fino all'orgasmo che li attraversava entrambi quasi simultaneamente. E così fu anche quella volta, una mano ancora intrecciata, l'altra sul materasso, le bocche incollate, il sudore che imperlava le loro fronti.

Rimasero per qualche momento ancora incastrati l'uno nell'altro, poi Mycroft scivolò fuori e si mise su un fianco, la mano aperta sull'addome gonfio solo in modo accennato.

"Ingrasserò.” esordì Greg posando la mano su quella dell’altro

“Sarai bellissimo comunque, anzi lo sarai molto di più, diventerai luminoso. Non si dice così delle donne in dolce attesa?”

Risero, ma Greg si fece serio, quasi malinconico e disse:

“Ho un po’ paura, My.”

“Lo so, ne ho anche io. Ho paura per te e per lui, o lei, credo che sia tipico dei genitori ed in più la nostra situazione è particolare, quindi è normale che proviamo questi sentimenti, ma sappi che io sarò con te, affronteremo insieme la cosa. So che i cambiamenti maggiori li avrai tu, ma farò qualsiasi cosa per proteggervi, fisicamente e non solo.”

“Oggi mi sei mancato molto, so che stavi lavorando, so che il tuo lavoro è molto importante per tante persone, per tutti noi e so che non cambierà e va bene, lo sapevo quando ci siamo messi insieme, ma i momenti che passiamo insieme, continuiamo a fare in modo che siano importanti.”

“Domani ti accompagnerò da John, appena mi sveglio lo chiamo e ci organizziamo.”

Greg annuì e Mycroft scese per posare le labbra sulla pancia e lasciarci un bacio prima di dire:

“Ciao piccolino, sono papà. Ti vogliamo tanto bene e non vediamo l’ora di conoscerti.”

Greg si alzò di colpo, mettendosi seduto.

“Ehi, non stai bene? Cosa succede?” chiese l’altro mettendosi nella sua stessa posizione.

“No, cioè sì, sto bene, solo che non ti ho mostrato una cosa fantastica. Aspettami qui.”

E detto ciò scese le scale per recuperare la sua giacca nella cui tasca aveva chiuso l’ecografia. Ritornò su velocemente e si sedette sul bordo del letto, sorridendo diede la “foto” al compagno che la guardò con gli occhi che diventavano pian piano lucidi.

“É… perfetto. Hai sentito… il suo cuoricino?”

“Sì! Amore è stato… indescrivibile. Domani lo sentirai anche tu. Comunque questa la attacchiamo al frigo. A proposito di frigo, tu non hai fame?”

“Hai le voglie Gregory?”

“In questo momento no, o almeno niente di strano, ho voglia di dolci, ma io ho sempre voglia di dolci, non credo dipenda dal mio stato.”

Si rivestirono e scesero al piano inferiore, Mycroft tornò in camera a sistemare i bagagli, mentre Greg imbastì la cena con quello che avevano in casa, non molto visto le due giornate che aveva avuto l’ispettore e il fatto che praticamente ci avesse solo dormito in quella casa nelle ultime quarant’otto ore. Quando tornarono a letto Greg si addormentò quasi subito tra le braccia dell’altro che stava leggendo un rapporto inviatogli da Anthea: era tornato prima del previsto e aveva lasciato il suo braccio destro a terminare l’ultimo incarico e lei lo aveva ragguagliato per e-mail prima di prendere il volo di ritorno. Appena terminato, si separò con delicatezza per poter posare il pc, poi scivolò sotto le coperte, si mise su un fianco e osservò l’altro dormire, si immaginò un bambino uguale a lui: la forma degli occhi, il naso un po’ a patata, il sorriso timido e gentile che mostrava a tutti, ma soprattutto sperava che prendesse il carattere, forte, ma gentile, prodigato verso gli altri, impegnato, ma sempre disponibile per le persone che amava. Sapeva che Greg avrebbe fatto pensieri simili nei suoi confronti, perché in qualche modo lo amava, anche se lui si era sempre sentito un essere impossibile da amare. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che le immagini di quel bambino lo conducessero nel mondo dei sogni.


	3. 3

Il mattino dopo erano nella sala d’attesa della dottoressa Lucy Morgan, una delle migliori ginecologhe di Londra, nonché compagni di studi di John il quale li aveva indirizzati e accompagnati lì. La dottoressa era già stata informata della situazione dall’amico che entrò a salutarla, a consegnarle i referti diagnostici e poi aspettò fuori.

“Buongiorno signori, prego accomodatevi. John mi ha messo al corrente di tutto, le prescrivo vitamine e alcuni esami suppletivi. Prima di tutto, però, raccolgo i suoi dati.”

Dopo aver ricevuto tutte le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno, la Morgan fece accomodare Greg sul lettino e replicò quello che John aveva fatto il giorno prima, l’immagine che risultò dallo schermo però era migliore di quella vista la sera precedente, come se fosse più tridimensionale. Strinse la mano di Mycroft che non aveva mai proferito parola e, girandosi per sorridergli, si accorse che aveva gli occhi fissi sull’immagine, le labbra un po’ socchiuse, come quando facevano l’amore, non l’espressione lussuriosa, ma quella affascinata, una di quelle manifestazioni che aveva il privilegio di vedere e che a massimo avevano visto i suoi genitori, quando era un bambino.

“Sta bene?” disse all’improvviso ridestandosi.

“Sì. Quattro arti, dieci dita delle mani, dieci dei piedi, non so ancora dirvi il sesso, ma non ci vorrà ancora molto. Vi faccio sentire il cuore.”

Il “tumtum” che aveva sentito il giorno prima tornò ad accarezzare le orecchie di Greg e provocò, invece, un brivido alla base della testa a Mycroft.

“Vi lascio il video così potrete riguardarvelo con calma, ogni volta che vorrete.”

La visita si concluse dandosi appuntamento a dopo i risultati delle analisi. Usciti informarono John che, appreso che tutto andava per il meglio, li lasciò per recarsi in ambulatorio, mentre i due si avviarono all’uscita. Entrarono nella macchina che li aspettava, Mycroft ancora non parlava quindi Greg gli accarezzò la guancia. L’altro si scosse come se fosse stato svegliato da un sonno ad occhi aperti, gli prese la mano e ne baciò le nocche.

“My, amore, tutto bene? Non hai quasi parlato. Ci stai… ripensando?”

“Cosa? Gregory, no! Mi dispiace di averti dato questa impressione, sono felicissimo, io… credo di non essere capace di relazionarmi con queste emozioni. Mi era successa una cosa simile quando ho cominciato ad innamorarmi di te, ma questo è dieci volte più immenso. Quando l’ho visto comparire su quello schermo, anche se avevo già visto l’ecografia, l’emozione che mi ha investito, non me l’aspettavo. Il battito cardiaco mi ha steso definitivamente.”

Greg si tolse la cintura, si andò a sedere sulle gambe dell’altro, faccia a faccia, e catturò le labbra con le proprie. Mycroft lo strinse forte tra le sue braccia, accarezzandogli la schiena.

“Sai che sono qui, per te, con te, se qualcosa ti preoccupa, ti turba, parlamene, puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa. Ti amo e affronteremo tutto insieme, come mi hai detto tu ieri sera.”

Ripresero a baciarsi finché non raggiunsero Scotland Yard e dovettero separarsi.

“Ti vengo a prendere stasera. Buon lavoro.”

“Anche a te, a dopo.”

Arrivato nel suo ufficio, passò forse un minuto prima che Donovan bussasse e poi si precipitasse dentro.

“Capo!”

“Donovan.”

“Che succede?”

“Siediti, Sally.”

“Stai per morire vero? Mi hai chiamato per nome.”

“No, non sto morendo. Ho usato il tuo nome proprio perché voglio parlare con la mia amica, non con la mia sottoposta.”

La donna si sedette, quindi Greg continuò.

“Ok, è una cosa un po’, tanto, assurda. Pronta? Io e Mycroft avremo un bambino.”

“Congratulazioni capo! Non sapevo ci stesse pensando, adottate?”

“No, io… io aspetto un bambino.”

Le sopracciglia di Sally passarono da incrociate ad alzate in pochi secondi.

“Scusa, cosa?”

“Lo so, ho avuto la stessa reazione quando me l’hanno detto.” disse con un sorriso, passandole un bicchiere d’acqua.

“Wow.” bevve “Scusa, non so bene cosa dire, mi ero preparata al peggio, ma non mi sarei mai immaginata una cosa del genere. Come ti senti?”

“Bene, credo. Sono un po’ frastornato dalla notizia, ma per il resto.” sorrise “Devo fare delle analisi, dei test, credo che anche i medici siano impreparati, anche se la mia dottoressa non ha avuto nessuna esitazione o difficoltà, stamattina.”

“Voi siete contenti? Come l’ha presa Holmes?”

“Molto, entrambi. Non avevo mai pensato ad avere dei figli e sicuramente nemmeno lui, ma ora che c’è non vediamo l’ora che sia con noi, sarà un pezzo fondamentale del nostro amore.”

“Comunque sarò una tomba, non ti preoccupare.”

“Grazie! Allora sergente, cosa mi sono perso?”

Alle 18:00 la macchina nera era parcheggiata sotto il distretto, Greg ci salì contento di poter tornare a casa dopo quella giornata stancante, Mycroft era al telefono, ma gli prese la mano e ne baciò le nocche, gli si accoccolò addosso e chiuse gli occhi. Sentì il suo nome, come se provenisse da lontano, aprì gli occhi e vide il compagno che gli sorrideva.

“Siamo a casa, ti sei addormentato.”

“Oddio, scusa, volevo solo aspettare che finissi la chiamata.”

“Tranquillo, so che non hai dormito molto nelle ultime due notti, stanotte recuperiamo.”

“Non facciamo solo questo stanotte, vero?” Il sorriso si allargò sul viso dell’ispettore.

“Temo di sì, Gregory. Devi riposare.” rispose l’altro mantenendo a stento l’espressione seria che utilizzava la maggior parte del tempo, almeno quando non era con lui.

“Credo di aver recuperato molte energie con questo pisolino, sai?”

“Se hai recuperato le energie con il pisolino allora è tutta un’altra storia.”

“Forse è meglio se scendiamo, sennò Arthur ci prenderà per matti.”

Entrarono in casa e appena la porta fu chiusa Greg incastrò Mycroft contro di essa, si fiondò sulle sue labbra baciandole appassionatamente, le mani già sulla sua cintura. In pochi minuti erano entrambi nudi dai fianchi in giù, Lestrade piegato sul tavolo della cucina, Holmes dietro che lo penetrava piegandosi con il corpo sulla sua schiena, una mano stretta in quella dell’altro; il piccolo aveva fatto quella richiesta, adoravano entrambi fare l’amore nel loro letto, baciarsi teneramente, procedere con calma, ma era meraviglioso anche mettere più aggressività, farsi sbattere sul tavolo, con la saliva come lubrificante sputata sulla mano e spalmata sul membro di Mycroft, essere preso con forza da dietro e portato al limite in poco tempo, era una delle fantasie più presenti nella mente di Greg e dopo averla messa in pratica si sentiva soddisfatto al 100%, corpo e mente. Dopo questa meravigliosa parentesi di fuoco, cenarono e andarono a letto, Greg crollò in cinque minuti anche se, come i bambini, aveva ripetuto tutto il tempo che non aveva sonno. Mycroft, che invece era abituato a dormire poco e anzi non era proprio in grado di stare nel letto più di qualche ora, cominciò a parlare al piccolo:

“Papà Greg come al solito non ha mai sonno finché non tocca il cuscino e puff non lo rivedi fino al mattino, ma non ti preoccupare ci sono io a farti compagnia.” disse mentre accarezzava la pancia, ricordandosi improvvisamente di quando la madre gli faceva toccare la sua di pancia mentre era incinta prima di Sherlock e poi di Eurus.

E in un attimo aveva sette anni, era seduto sulle ginocchia della madre, sulla poltrona del salotto, l’orecchio sul suo ventre per capire se il fratellino gli avrebbe risposto.

“Mamma, Sherlock non mi risponde.”

“Amore, non sa ancora parlare, ma ti sente, avverte la tua voce, le tue carezze, il tuo amore.”

“Quando viene qui con noi?”

“Poche settimane. Ehi, guarda chi è tornato!”

“Papà!” gridò correndo ad abbracciare l’uomo che aveva sorriso loro e si era piegato per prenderlo tra le braccia.

Le labbra del Mycroft adulto si stirarono in un sorriso nel ricordare i tempi andati, quando era ancora lui il piccolo di casa e pensò che avrebbero dovuto svelare la novità ai suoi genitori. Quando aveva fatto conoscere loro Gregory, essi erano rimasti prima sorpresi, non pensavano che il figlio fosse incline ad avere relazioni, con uomini o donne che fossero, ma subito dopo felicissimi, il loro bambino aveva trovato l’amore, un uomo serio, gentile, innamorato e, non meno importante, un ispettore di polizia. Era sicuro che sarebbero stati felici di veder nascere un nuovo nipote dopo Rosie, ma li avrebbe scossi la modalità, doveva chiedere a Greg se preferiva che lui ci parlasse prima da solo o se avrebbe voluto che la notizia la dessero direttamente insieme. Spense l’abat-jour, si accoccolò contro la spalla dell’altro e chiuse gli occhi.

La mattina dopo, a colazione, parlarono della questione genitori e Greg decise che l’avrebbero annunciato insieme quella domenica a pranzo, dove erano sempre ben venuti, tutti e cinque. Chiesero anche a John che disse che ci sarebbero stati volentieri, che avrebbe convinto lui Sherlock e li rassicurò dicendo che i signori Holmes sarebbero stati magari scossi, ma molto felici.

Domenica arrivò presto, la macchina nera parcheggiò davanti alla staccionata alle 11:30, la signora Holmes era sulla porta, il grembiule legato in vita, un sorriso contento sulle labbra.

“Nonna!” urlò Rosie appena il padre la fece scendere dal seggiolino buttandosi tra le braccia della donna.

“Tesoro! Come stai? Come è andato il viaggio?”

“Bene! Cosa c’è da mangiare?”  
  


“Rosie!” la rimproverò John

“Tranquillo caro, Carl me lo chiede tutto il giorno.” Rise quando vide il marito avvicinarsi.

“Ciao nonno.”

“Ciao tesorino, vieni andiamo in cucina a sbirciare.” Disse prendendola per mano ed entrando in casa, seguito da John e Sherlock.

“Greg, Mike, cari, come state?”  
  


“Tutto bene, Margaret.” rispose Greg abbracciandola

“Dovete dirmi qualcosa, vero? Ricordati Greg che questo bel ragazzo l’ho cresciuto io e anche se crede di essere impenetrabile io lo conosco meglio di chiunque altro.” aggiunse vedendo l’espressione sorpresa del genero.

“Degna madre dei suoi figli.” disse a Mycroft mentre entravano in casa.

Mentre la madre si dirigeva in cucina, Mycroft si fermò bloccando anche l’altro, prendendolo per mano.

“Amore, che c’è? Se non vuoi ancora dirglielo, va bene, ci inventeremo qualcosa e lo comunicheremo più avanti.” disse Greg accarezzandogli la guancia.

Mycroft mosse il viso verso il palmo della mano che poi prese e baciò teneramente.

“Volevo solo accertarmi che tu fossi tranquillo.”

“Con te vicino, sempre. Andiamo dagli altri.” E tenendosi ancora la mano entrarono nella stanza.

Durante il pranzo Rosie si era addormentata in braccio a Sherlock, la testa appoggiata al petto, le braccia intorno alla vita, mentre lui le accarezzava i capelli; arrivati al dolce Mycroft si alzò, tenendo una mano agganciata a quella di Greg.

“Mamma, papà. Io e Gregory abbiamo un annuncio da fare, che necessita una premessa. Quello che stiamo per dirvi, o almeno parte di esso, vi sconvolgerà, è qualcosa di insolito, più di quanto possiamo essere io e Sherlock.”

I genitori lo guardavano incuriositi e leggermente preoccupati. Mycroft fece un respiro e continuò:

“Aspettiamo un bambino. Gregory ha una particolare e rara condizione che gli permette di rimanere incinta, non ne eravamo a conoscenza finché facendo delle analisi abbiamo scoperto la gravidanza. Dovrebbe nascere tra sei mesi, non sappiamo ancora il sesso e siamo, tutti, molto felici.”

Quattro paia di occhi erano fissi sui volti un po’ sbiancati dei coniugi Holmes.

“Un nipotino? Un altro nipotino. È una notizia meravigliosa.”

Margaret si alzò e andò ad abbracciare prima il figlio e poi il genero, seguita da un commosso marito.

“Voi lo sapevate già?” disse, poi, rivolta a Sherlock e John.

“L’ha scoperto John, mamma. Io l’ho dedotto.”

Tre paia di occhi lo fissarono.

“Ok, non l’ho dedotto, me l’ha rivelato Gavin.” confessò alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Come ti senti, caro?” si rivolse la donna a Greg, ignorando il figlio minore.

“Abbastanza bene, il giorno prima che lo scoprissimo non ero stato molto bene e la sera sono molto stanco, ma per il resto mi ritengo fortunato.”

“Sappi che noi ci saremo sempre, qualsiasi cosa ti serva, sono certa che ti piacerebbe avere ancora i tuoi accanto e che noi non potremo mai sostituirli, ma da quando sei entrato nella vita e nel cuore di Mike sei entrato anche nei nostri.” gli accarezzò la mano mentre lo diceva e l’uomo trattenne a stento le lacrime.

Aveva perso i suoi genitori da anni, prima se ne era andato suo padre, era malato, un tumore se l’era portato via giorno per giorno fino a che aveva smesso di soffrire, sua madre, logorata dalla malattia del marito e dalla sua perdita, lo seguì pochi anni dopo. Al lavoro aveva trovato una nuova forma di famiglia a cui aggrapparsi, poi si era innamorato di Mycroft e con lui era entrato a far parte di quella meravigliosa, anche se particolare, famiglia che erano gli Holmes/Watson ed era grato tutti i giorni per ciò.

“Propongo un brindisi, a Mycroft e Greg! E al piccolino o la piccolina.” disse John alzandosi in piedi.


	4. 4

Gli esami di Greg diedero esiti positivi, sia lui che il bambino erano in salute, forti, pronti per i mesi che sarebbero seguiti. La dottoressa dopo averli messi al corrente dei risultati, li informò che per far fronte alle particolari condizioni si era istruita per dare a Lestrade le cure migliori. Passarono le settimane e arrivò il giorno in cui avrebbero scoperto di che colore avrebbero comprato il fiocco da appendere alla porta d’ingresso.

“Pronti a scoprire il sesso del vostro bambino? Se non si è posizionato in maniera particolare, dovrei essere in grado di rivelarvelo. Avete pensato a cosa preferireste?”

“Premesso che ovviamente speriamo solo che sia in salute e felice nella vita, io ci ho pensato e credo che mi piacerebbe un maschietto.” rispose Greg mentre si spogliava.

“Vediamo se il suo desiderio sarà esaudito.”

“Se sarà una femmina non dovremo mai dirle che pensavo fosse un maschio, ok My?” rise

“Da me non uscirà nulla, tranquillo.” rispose l’altro facendo il gesto di chiudersi a chiave la bocca.

La Morgan spruzzò il gel e cominciò a muovere la sonda.

“Eccoci qua, Lo sviluppo della testa sta procedendo bene, il cuore va bene e… oplà: credo che non dovrete tenere nessun segreto, è un maschietto.”

La mano di Mycroft strinse forte quella di Greg.

Entrarono in macchina con una nuova foto da attaccare al frigo. 

“Dobbiamo cominciare a pensare al nome.” esordì Greg mentre si immettevano nel traffico londinese.

“Edward.”

“Amore...” riuscì semplicemente a dire quando udì il nome di suo padre.

“Oltre ad avere un significato importante, è un nome molto bello. Edward… Lestrade-Holmes?”

“Mi piace l’idea del doppio cognome, magari scritto con il trattino in mezzo, come se fosse un cognome unico.”

“Stavo pensando la stessa cosa, un cognome che abbia qualcosa della tua e della mia famiglia, ma che sia quello della nostra.”

L’ispettore si mise entrambe le mani sull’addome   
“Mi sto gonfiando.” disse enfatizzando la cosa gonfiando le guance.

“Ho notato stanotte, ho avuto paura di fargli male mentre ti ero sopra. Dovremmo cercare ‘sesso in gravidanza’.”

“Non so se ci sarà la sezione dedicata a noi, My.”

“Prendiamo l’informazione di base e la giochiamo a nostro vantaggio.”

“Iniziamo le ricerche appena tornati a casa, ma ora passiamo da Sherlock e John, dobbiamo aggiornarli su Edward e loro me sul caso.”

“Arthur.”

“Si, signore?”

“Baker Street, grazie.”

“Perfetto, signore.”

Non erano molto lontani, in cinque minuti si trovarono davanti all’ingresso, il portone era aperto, Sherlock li aveva visti arrivare dalla finestra.

“Ispettore, come sta?”

“Buongiorno Mrs. Hudson, bene grazie! Lei?”

“Bene, un po’ stanca ho appena finito di fare i biscotti con Rosie, appena sono pronti ve li porto su.”

“Grazie mille.”

Mycroft era già salito e Greg lo seguì camminando lentamente, era già diventato difficile muoversi velocemente.

“Ispettore! È venuto a sapere come ho risolto il caso?” lo salutò Sherlock, il violino pendeva dalla spalla, doveva aver appena terminato un’esecuzione.

“Tra le altre cose, ma siamo anche venuti a dirvi che siamo stati dalla dottoressa” si girò in direzione di John che si trovava in cucina a bere “e abbiamo scoperto che avremo un maschietto.”

“Congratulazioni ragazzi!” John arrivò in salotto, abbracciò Greg e strinse una spalla a Mycroft che era seduto sulla sua poltrona.

“Abbiamo già scelto il nome, l’ha suggerito My: Edward.”

“Come tuo padre! Ottima scelta, mi piace molto come nome. Sher?”

“Cosa?”

“Non stavi nemmeno ascoltando?”

“No, stavo pensando. Cosa dicevate?”

“Che avremo un maschio e lo chiameremo Edward come il padre di Gregory.” gli rispose il fratello 

“Sono contento per voi. Rosie si è addormentata dopo aver cucinato con Mrs. H., ma se si sveglia potrete dirlo anche a lei, mi chiese sempre del cuginetto.”

“Grazie Sherlock. Ora, visto che sei stato così bravo e umano, torna in te e spiegami come hanno fatto i ladri.”

Il consulente, che si era seduto, si rimise in piedi e cominciò a raccontare, mostrando nel mentre il materiale che aveva trovato. Ad un certo punto sentirono un rumore dalle camere, John si mosse, ma Mycroft gli disse:

“Vado a vedere io, se vuoi, così concludi con Gregory.”

“Grazie, Mycroft.” rispose dopo un attimo di smarrimento.

Che il cognato volesse bene, a modo proprio, alla nipote lo aveva sempre saputo, ma non si era mai interessato più del necessario, anche se ugualmente Rosie lo adorava al pari dell’altro zio e delle altre persone che si occupavano di lei. John pensò che la imminente paternità lo stesse cambiando, in meglio.

Mycroft spinse la porta già aperto chiamando la nipote.

“Zio!” la piccola si alzò dal letto e gli circondò le gambe con le piccole braccia.

“Ti abbiamo sentito lamentarti dal salotto che è successo?” Si sedette sul suo lettino, sedendosela sulle ginocchia.

“Ho fatto un brutto sogno. Cercavo papà Sherlock e non lo trovavo, correvo ma c’era solo buio.”

“Papà è giù con John e Gregory, sai che non ti lascerà mai sola.”

“Come sta il cuginetto?” chiese dimenticandosi presto del sogno.

“Bene, abbiamo scoperto che sarà un maschietto e lo chiameremo Edward, ti piace il nome?”

“Un bambino della mia classe si chiama Edward, è simpatico. Quando posso vederlo, Edward piccolo?”

“Dovrai aspettare qualche mese, Rosie. Deve crescere bene prima.”

“Andiamo da papà?”

“Andiamo.”

Scesero, Rosie correndo, Mycroft camminandole dietro, appena arrivata in salotto venne presa in braccio da John che le chiese più o meno lo stesso di Mycroft; finito di raccontare andò dallo zio Greg e gli disse che voleva già bene ad Edward e gli parlò del compagno di classe omonimo.

Quando tornarono in macchina Greg chiese:

“Cosa avete fatto tu e la nostra nipotina?”

“Mi ha raccontato l’incubo che l’aveva svegliata e poi mi ha chiesto del cuginetto, le ho rivelato il nome, le piace come hai sentito tu stesso. Mi ha domandato quando potrà vederlo.”

“Quando ti ho sentito dire che andavi tu da lei, mi si è sciolto il cuore. Anche tuo fratello e John erano piacevolmente sorpresi, la paternità le fa bene Mr. Holmes.”

“Anche a lei, ispettore.” disse lui con sguardo malandrino, mettendo una mano sulla pancia e poi giù dentro i pantaloni, accarezzandogli il collo con le labbra.

“Mycroft…” la voce strozzata, il pene già gonfio, lo sguardo verso il davanti dell’abitacolo.

“Il separé è chiuso, Arthur sta ascoltando la radio.” lo rassicurò, mentre gli slacciava la cintura.

Greg si alzò un poco per calarsi pantaloni ed intimo, mentre Mycroft tirava fuori il suo pene, cominciava a massaggiarselo, inumidendosi il glande con il liquido preseminale e con l’altra mano si occupava dell’apertura del compagno che nel frattempo gli si era seduto in braccio. L’ispettore in pochi minuti si sentì pronto, si sollevò e prendendo il pene dell’altro gli fece strada dentro di sé: si mosse piano, assaporando la sensazione della frizione che gli scaldava il corpo fino ad arrossirgli il viso, poi accelerò mentre i fianchi di Mycroft si affiancavano ai suoi nel movimento sussultorio. Le loro bocche si cercarono, le lingue si assaporavano, i denti si scontravano, i fiati corti, i battiti veloci. Vennero assorbendo con le reciproche bocche le manifestazioni orali dell’orgasmo, separandosi poco dopo per pulirsi e sistemarsi prima di dover scendere dalla macchina.

“Non so se ci serve quella ricerca, siamo già molto fantasiosi.” disse Greg appoggiando la testa sulla spalla dell’altro, la bocca vicino all’orecchio.

Mycroft rise mentre Arthur parcheggiava davanti la loro abitazione.


	5. 5

I mesi passarono velocemente, Natale era alle porte. Greg era nel pieno del settimo mese di gravidanza, tutto andava bene, si stava abituando alla sua nuova condizione, la stanchezza era aumentata, lavorava ancora, ma facendo attenzione, non partecipando a missioni pericolose, l’aiuto di Donovan non gli era stato mai così prezioso come nei mesi appena trascorsi. Era proprio con la collega e amica che si sarebbe visto quella sera, sarebbero andati a cena insieme come non facevano da tantissimo: da quando stava con Mycroft, l’ispettore cercava di passare le serate disponibili con il fidanzato e quelle volte che era uscito con Sally avevano preferito andare a bere una birra al bar, cosa non molto consigliata in quel momento. Dopo il divorzio da Lisa le sue amicizie si erano drasticamente ridotte e Sally si era rivelata un’ottima compagnia, tanto che ad un certo punto si era chiesto se provasse dei sentimenti per lui, ma dopo una chiacchierata chiarificatrice tutto fu risolto; uscivano a cena, andavano al cinema, in birreria e Sally raccontava di tutti i suoi appuntamenti al buio, dei personaggi che si trovava davanti e ai modi in cui riusciva ad evadere da quelle situazioni.

Mycroft era dovuto ripartire per l’estero, si sentiva in colpa, ma Greg gli aveva ripetuto per giorni che era il suo lavoro, che doveva andare tranquillo, che c’erano tante persone a prendersi cura di lui e che sapeva che in caso di bisogno sarebbe precipitato a casa. Avevano deciso, però, che i primi tempi dopo la nascita del bambino, Mycroft avrebbe passato più tempo a casa, non solo per aiutare il compagno, ma anche per non perdersi i primi magici momenti.

L’appuntamento era alle 20:00 sotto casa della sergente, Arthur li avrebbe accompagnati al ristorante e riportati a casa, era il modo di Mycroft di prendersi cura dei suoi affetti anche da lontano. Sally indossava un bellissimo vestito al ginocchio e si era concessa un tacco non troppo alto, passando tutto il giorno in abiti da lavoro, quando usciva, e non accettando più molti appuntamenti oramai lo faceva molto poco, voleva essere più elegante, anche se andava a cena con il suo amico gay e incinta; Greg dal canto suo avrebbe vissuto in pigiama da alcune settimane, ma l’ingegno e la bravura della suocera che aveva modificato alcuni indumenti lo facevano stare comodo anche con i jeans e la camicia.

“Molto carina, sergente Donovan.”

“Grazie, ispettore Lestrade. Bella l’auto e il servizio” disse indicando con la testa l’autista “Se vi mollate, faccio un pensierino su Holmes.”

“Guarda che poi ti imparenti con Sherlock.”

“Giusto… devo rifletterci, allora.” scoppiò a ridere.

Il locale era semplice, ma elegante, lui e Mycroft erano soliti cenarci quando volevano qualcosa di meno formale, o meglio quando Greg convinceva il compagno a non andare dove probabilmente si accomodavano anche i membri della famiglia reale. La prima volta che Mycroft l’aveva portato in un posto del genere Greg avrebbe voluto scappare, si sentiva inadatto nel suo semplice completo nero, non aveva nemmeno messo la cravatta, ma all’altro sembrò non importare nulla, continuava a guardarlo, a fargli timidi sorrisi. Greg capì che era preoccupato per l’appuntamento e stare in un ambiente a lui così familiare lo aiutava: lo vide ordinare il vino, consigliargli il piatto migliore che servivano, parlare ai camerieri come se ci vivesse dentro quel ristorante e tutto ciò rallegrò Greg e lo fece anche eccitare, la forza e l’autorità che l’uomo emanava era afrodisiaca, non per altro quella sera fecero sesso per la prima volta. Mentre aspettavano la portata principale Sally chiese del bambino.

“Sta bene, siamo stati dalla dottoressa tre giorni fa, prima che My partisse e ha detto che cresce bene, ha cominciato a scalciare sai, però durante la notte è bravo. Vuoi sentire?”  
  


“Certo!” e poggiò la sua mano sul pancione “Wow. Sai che è la prima volta che sento un bambino scalciare. Quando mia sorella era incinta non l’ho mai vista, lei non è venuta a Londra e solo mia madre è andata a Dublino.” disse con il tono tipico che aveva quando parlava della sorella minore che a diciott’anni aveva lasciato casa per inseguire il suo fidanzato, irlandese, conosciuto in vacanza al mare.

“Cosa fai a Natale?”  
  


“Mi riprendo dal turno della vigilia.”

“Quest’anno il pranzo di Natale si fa dai Lestrade-Holmes, ti va di venire? Alla vigilia siamo dai genitori di Mycroft che poi vengono a Londra. Il pranzo abbiamo voluto organizzarlo noi quest’anno, famiglia e amici, ci saranno Mrs. Hudson e Molly Hooper.”

“Grazie! Accetto di sicuro, sarà divertente. Finito il turno dormo un po’, faccio una doccia e sono tutta vostra.”

“Ci scambiamo i dolci?”

“Assolutamente.” risero entrambi.

Dopo aver riaccompagnato a casa Sally, Greg provò a chiamare Mycroft, senza ricevere risposta, nemmeno un messaggio da parte sua o di Anthea. Arrivato a casa si svestì, si mise il pigiama e accese la televisione, non voleva andare a letto subito, ma aspettare di ricevere notizie. Dopo un’ora si era addormentato sul divano, il telefono in una mano, l’altra sulla pancia.

Il mattino dopo si svegliò al suono del telefono.

“Pronto?”

“Greg? Dove sei? Stai bene?” la voce di Donovan

“Cos…che ore sono?”  
  


“Le 10:00.”

“Mi sono addormentato sul divano, stavo aspettando che Myc mi chiamasse e…”

Si svegliò completamente, Mycroft non si era fatto sentire nemmeno quella mattina, sennò la chiamata l’avrebbe svegliato. Controllò la casella dei messaggi, era vuota.

“Sally, tra poco arrivo, dammi il tempo per prepararmi.”

Salì in camera e cercò i vestiti da mettersi e nel frattempo fece il numero di Sherlock.

“Graham.”

“Da quanto tempo non senti Mycroft?”  
  


“Prima che partisse, mi ha mandato un messaggio per assicurarsi che non ti disturbassi più dello stretto necessario.”

“Non lo sento da più di ventiquattr’ore e lui mi chiama sempre la mattina quando è via e ci scambiamo messaggi tutto il giorno. Se proprio è impegnato mi fa contattare da Anthea.”

“Stai tranquillo, ok? Vedrai che ci sarà una spiegazione razionale.”

“Vado in ufficio ora, raggiungimi lì.”

Si vestì di fretta, chiamò un taxi e uscì di casa.

Appena arrivato in ufficio si mise all’opera per trovare qualcuno che gli potesse dare informazioni, non sapeva nemmeno in che parte del mondo si trovasse Mycroft. Sherlock arrivò poco tempo dopo.

“Ho messo al lavoro i miei irregolari. Tu mi sembri troppo agitato.”  
  


“No, Sherlock, sono tranquillissimo.” disse fingendo un sorriso.

“Guarda in basso.”

“Cosa?”

“Fallo.”

Greg lo fece, alzando gli occhi al cielo, per poi riguardarlo in volto per chiedere il perché di quella scemata.

“Forse sei abituato al peso e ai movimenti e quindi non te lo ricordi, ma aspetti un bambino.”

“Sherlock, io...” ma prima di scaldarsi completamente, capì cosa voleva dire l’uomo. Era incinta, agitarsi così tanto non avrebbe sicuramente giovato ad Edward. Fece un respiro profondo e tornò a parlare:

“Ho paura. È Mycroft quello che riesce a scoprire sempre tutto, ma se è lui ad avere un problema, chi lo aiuta? Immagino che se è successo qualcosa, qualcuno ai piani alti lo saprà già e forse sta anche facendo qualcosa per sistemare la situazione, ma io non so nulla e questo sì, mi fa agitare.”

Il telefono dell’ufficio squillò.

“Ispettore Lestrade.”

Sherlock vide il cognato sbiancare tutto d’un colpo e mollare la presa sulla cornetta; afferrò il telefono e chiese chi era.

“Sherlock Holmes? Chiamo da parte del governo: suo fratello è attualmente disperso. Stiamo facendo il possibile e vi terremo aggiornati.”

“Greg!” lo chiamò vedendolo ancora pallido, con lo sguardo vacuo.

Uscì e chiamò Donovan facendola entrare nell’ufficio dopo aver preso dell’acqua dal dispenser in corridoio.

“Greg! Cos’è successo?” si girò verso Sherlock in cerca di spiegazioni.

“Mycroft. Disperso.”

“Non può restare al lavoro, portalo a casa.” disse facendo bere l’ispettore che era tornato con loro, anche se ancora non parlava. “Tu… stai bene?” chiese al detective.

“Meglio di lui sicuramente. Ispettore, venga andiamo a Baker Street, ci passeranno le informazioni lì.”

Aspettarono il taxi che il sergente aveva chiamato loro.

“Lo sapevo che c’era qualcosa che non andava, avrei dovuto accorgermene prima, fare qualcosa, io…”

“Smettila! Non potevi fare nulla più di quello che hai fatto.”

Il telefono squillò, era John. Sherlock gli aveva mandato un messaggio e lui l’aveva chiamato per farsi ripetere tutto a voce e comunicare che stava tornando a casa.

Arrivarono simultaneamente, John corse ad abbracciare Greg che quasi gli crollò addosso e lo accompagnò su dalle scale. Arrivati in casa, Greg si diresse in bagno per sciacquarsi il viso, lo specchio gli rimandava l’immagine di un volto pallido, con gli occhi più grandi del normale. Un calcio del piccolo gli fece distogliere lo sguardo.

“Ehi, amore. Ben svegliato. Papà è un po’ agitato oggi, mi dispiace. Anche a te manca papà My? Vedrai che tornerà presto, andrà tutto bene.” Si accarezzava l’addome, mentre una lacrima gli rigava la guancia.

Tornò in salotto, Sherlock era al telefono, John in cucina a fare il tè. Quando chiuse la telefonata gli chiese se ci fossero novità.

“I miei irregolari hanno capito che Mycroft si trova, o almeno trovava, in Marocco.”

“Vuoi una tazza di tè, Greg?”

“No, grazie. Ho lo stomaco chiuso.” disse crollando sulla poltrona di John che andò, invece, a sedersi sul bracciolo di quella di Sherlock, il quale gli cinse il fianco con un braccio.

L’aria era spezzata solo dal rumore della legna nel cammino, finché il telefono di Greg non squillò.

“Mycroft!”

“Ispettore! Sono Anthea!”

“Anthea! Cos’ è successo?” ebbe la lucidità di mettere in vivavoce.

“Siamo stati sequestrati. Mycroft è riuscito a rubare un telefono ad una guardia, mi ha fatta evadere e mi ha detto di correre senza fermarmi finché non sarei stata abbastanza lontana, per poi chiamarla. Dobbiamo aiutarlo!”

Il telefono di Sherlock squillò in quel momento: l’uomo di prima disse che avevano rilevato il telefono di Mycroft e sapevano che stavano parlando. Sherlock spiegò la situazione e lo mise in comunicazione con Anthea, alla quale disse di rimanere al telefono il più possibile e di nascondersi bene.

“Anthea, sei ferita?”

“Lievemente.”

“My, come stava?”

“Meno bene di me, ma non era ferito gravemente.”

Un dolore fece aggrottare la fronte a Lestrade.

“Ehi, Greg. Che succede?” John gli si avvicinò

“Niente, è stato solo un attimo. Credo che Edward si stia ribellando.”

“Hai mangiato o bevuto qualcosa oggi?”  
  


Greg lo guardò con aria colpevole. John si fece serio, quasi arrabbiato, si rimise in piedi e andò in cucina. Tornò con una tazza di tè e dei biscotti, lo sguardo era ancora lo stesso, l’ispettore prese la tazza di tè e la portò alle labbra; si rese conto che, anche se aveva ancora un nodo allo stomaco, cominciava a sentire fame, o forse era il suo piccolo che ne aveva.

“Il telefono si sta scaricando.” disse ad un certo punto Anthea.

“Ti troveranno, vi troveranno, rimani con noi finché puoi.”

Dopo dieci minuti la telefonata si interruppe, era tornato il silenzio di ore prima. I minuti passarono lenti come ore, Sherlock camminava per la stanza, John chiamò Molly per sapere come stava Rosie.

“Cosa le ha detto?” chiese sottovoce Sherlock al compagno

“Che i papà stavano lavorando e che quindi avrebbe dormito dalla zia.”

Il detective posò le labbra sulla fronte di John. Non si accorsero del telefono che suonava perché Lestrade aveva risposto nel giro di un secondo, ma si girarono nel sentire:

“Mycroft!”

Erano riusciti a trovare Anthea che li aveva condotti nel luogo dal quale era scappata, un’incursione armata aveva sgominato l’organizzazione e liberato Mycroft che come prima cosa aveva preteso di avvisare Gregory.

Il compagno al sentire la sua voce era scoppiato in lacrime.

“Sarò presto a casa da voi, non piangere, amore mio.”

Andarono tutti a riceverlo all’aeroporto, Greg, Sherlock con John e Rosie, i signori Holmes, che informati dei fatti decisero che, una volta tornato, avrebbero chiuso in casa il figlio fino a data da destinarsi. Sapevano che era stato ferito, ma fu comunque uno shock vederlo, non per la gravità delle lesioni, ma perché era strano vedere l’uomo tutto d’un pezzo anche con solo un capello fuori posto. Greg corse ad abbracciarlo, facendo lo stesso con la donna poco dopo.

“Grazie! Lo hai salvato.”

“Lui ha salvato me.”

La signora Holmes scoppiò a piangere abbracciando il figlio che la strinse forte, come, forse, non faceva da anni.

Rimasero soli nell’atrio quando tutti gli altri presero le proprie vetture.

“Mi siete mancati.” Una lacrima solcò il viso spigoloso.

“Amore. Siamo qui, siamo insieme ora. Ci impegneremo tutti perché questa esperienza rimanga nel nostro passato, ci faremo aiutare e vedrai che staremo di nuovo bene.”

Mycroft mise le mani ai lati della pancia e si abbassò per baciarla.

“Andiamo a casa.”


	6. 6

I genitori di Mycroft non tornarono a casa, decisero di rimanere in città per prendersi cura del figlio ed aiutare il genero; Greg e Mycroft decisero di non annullare il pranzo di Natale con amici e parenti, non volevano che quella brutta esperienza rovinasse quel momento di condivisione, ma che tutti festeggiassero il fatto che fosse finita bene. La giornata cominciò presto, quando Mycroft si svegliò scoprì di essere solo, la parte di letto dove dormiva Greg era ancora tiepida quindi non doveva essersi alzato da tanto. Mise le gambe fuori dal letto, il ginocchio gli faceva ancora male la mattina, ma il medico gli aveva detto che era la prolungata posizione che lo faceva intorpidire e gli dava quei fastidi e infatti col passare delle ore la situazione migliorava; stava per alzarsi quando la porta si aprì e l’ispettore entrò con un grosso vassoio.

“Torna a letto, ti ho portato la colazione di Natale.”

Appoggiò tutto sul piumone e si sedette sul letto a gambe incrociate, dopo aver lasciato un bacio profondo sulle labbra dell’altro.

“Buon Natale amore!”

“Buon Natale a voi.”

“È più o meno il tuo primo Natale, Ed. L’anno prossimo te lo godrai di più.” disse Greg accarezzandosi la pancia. “I tuoi stanno ancora dormendo, li ho intravisti dalla porta socchiusa mentre venivo qua. Verso le dieci verranno John e Rosie a cucinare/aprire regali che Babbo Natale ha lasciato dagli zii. Ora siamo solo io e te, più o meno” rise. “Come ti senti, oggi?”

“A parte un po’ di dolore al ginocchio, bene.”

“Ho sentito Anthea, ci siamo scambiati gli auguri. È dai genitori e ha detto di stare bene anche lei.”

“Sei perfetto.” Gli si avvicinò, dopo aver posato la tazza di tè sul vassoio, e catturò le sue labbra con le proprie.

Mangiarono, parlarono, scherzarono finché non sentirono rumori in corridoio e scesero a fare gli auguri ai signori Holmes. Alle 10:00 due codine bionde entrarono correndo nel loro salotto e si fiondarono sotto l’albero a cercare i doni. Le occhiate dei padri però la fecero desistere dall’aprire i regali prima di aver salutato gli abitanti della casa.

“Buon Natale!” andò a dare un bacino a tutti per poi chiedere “Zio My, posso aprire i regali?”  
  


Tutti risero e Mycroft le diede il permesso.

Margareth e John si misero al lavoro, affiancati dagli aiutanti Greg e Rosie, mentre i fratelli Holmes, mai stati amanti dei lavori manuali, stavano in salotto a parlare con il padre. Uno ad uno arrivarono anche gli altri ospiti, la tavola era stata allestita nella grande sala da pranzo, i nomi degli invitati scritti sui “Christmas crackers” usati come segnaposti, il servizio di porcellane bianche e oro svettava sulla tovaglia decorata con simboli natalizi, un perfetto mix tra i due padroni di casa. Il camino scaldava la stanza, le chiacchiere l’atmosfera quando il rumore del coltello sul calice di vino fece girare tutti verso Mycroft.

“Volevo ringraziarvi di essere qui, con noi, a festeggiare, non solo il Natale. Abbiamo passato momenti difficili, in quelle ore il pensiero che mi teneva più saldo alla realtà era quello di Gregory e di Edward. Dovevo lottare per poter tornare da voi” rivolse lo sguardo al compagno “perché, anche se l’ho scoperto molto tardi nella vita, l’amore che provo per te e quello che tu provi per me, mi rende più forte.”

Si avvicinò alla sedia di Greg, si inginocchiò e tirando fuori dalla tasca interna della giacca una scatolina bordeaux, disse:

“Gregory Michael Lestrade, mi vuoi sposare?”

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, dove si sentivano solo i sopiti singhiozzi di Margaret, dopo il quale Greg si alzò in piedi e rispose:

“Sì, My. Ti amo.”

La tavola scoppiò in un applauso concitato, Mycroft si alzò e baciò il fiancé per poi aprire la scatolina che conteneva due fascette argentate, identiche tranne che per i nomi incisi dentro.

L’anno nuovo coincise con l’entrata di Greg nell’ottavo mese di gravidanza e il suo allontanamento dal lavoro, i colleghi qualche giorno prima gli avevano organizzato una festa con torta e succo di frutta, visto che il capo non poteva bere avevano deciso di restare tutti sobri. Mycroft era tornato al lavoro, anche se in realtà non lo aveva mai lasciato e aveva continuato a tenere tutto sotto controllo da casa, quindi dopo la partenza dei signori Holmes i giorni insieme a casa era stati molto pochi e presto Greg si era ritrovato a passare le giornate da solo. Dopo vent’anni in cui era rimasto a casa solamente se malato, ritrovarsi con intere giornate da riempire, non potendo fare, tra l’altro, chissà cosa viste le sue condizioni, era stato difficile, ma con il passare dei giorni si era creato una specie di routine: dormiva di più la mattina, dopo colazione faceva alcuni esercizi che gli erano stati consigliati dalla dottoressa e ad ora di pranzo cucinava guardando “Ready Steady Cook”; nel pomeriggio leggeva, guardava film, faceva passeggiate “scortato” da Arthur, andava a trovare Sherlock che si lamentava del livello di Scotland Yard, sceso maggiormente da quando l’ispettore era in maternità.

Durante l’ultima ecografia venne scelta la data del cesareo, il cinque di marzo, e venne informato che l’avrebbero ricoverato il giorno prima per fare tutti gli esami necessari. Avere una data rendeva tutto più reale e spaventoso, era felice, non vedeva l’ora di poter stringere tra le braccia il piccolo che aveva tenuto per quasi nove mesi dentro di sé, ma si sentiva impreparato all’immenso compito che lo aspettava. Decise di parlarne quella sera con Mycroft, era il primo ad invitare l’altro a non tenersi tutto dentro, ma ad esprimere le proprie paure e preoccupazioni, quindi doveva farlo anche lui, anche perché, molto probabilmente, il compagno stava vivendo la stessa situazione. E così era, parlarono abbracciati sul divano, dandosi forza a vicenda; discussero anche del matrimonio: si sarebbero sposati a giugno, un evento per pochi intimi e disegnato a doc per i suoi protagonisti, l’organizzazione affidata ad una wedding planner, ma sotto l’occhio attento di Margaret che aveva offerto la propria tenuta come luogo della cerimonia, idea accolta con entusiasmo dai promessi sposi.

Quella sera Greg andò a dormire tranquillo, una mano a stringere Edward, l’altra Mycroft.


	7. 7

Il quattro marzo caricarono la valigia di Greg e la borsa del piccolo sulla macchina e si diressero al “Royal London Hospital” dove li attendeva l’ultimo giorno da coppia. La camera era la migliore del piano, ovviamente, e Greg fu felice che il fidanzato avesse tutto quel potere, con tutte le cose negative che comportava almeno che ne traessero dei benefici. La dottoressa Morgan si presentò dieci minuti dopo insieme a due giovani medici e ad un’infermiera.

“Buongiorno Greg, signor Holmes. Lei è l’infermiera Taylor, si prenderà cura di lei, la preparerà per gli esami, noi ci vediamo dopo.” Ed uscì.

“Mi può chiamare Grace.”

“My, puoi andare, ci vediamo dopo. Ti amo.”

Si baciarono e Mycroft si diresse al lavoro.

Grace gli fece indossare il camice, fece dei prelievi e gli pose delle bande elastiche sulla pancia per monitorare il battito fetale. La giornata scorse abbastanza lenta, doveva stare a letto quindi ne approfittò per leggere, nel pomeriggio la dottoressa Morgan tornò per visitarlo e dirgli che tutto era come doveva essere, parlò anche con l’anestesista che dovette raccogliere delle informazioni per l’indomani. Durante l’orario di visite passarono John, che uscito dall’ambulatorio aveva fatto una deviazione prima di tornare a casa, ed Anthea che era arrivata insieme a Mycroft il quale la fece riportare a casa da Arthur mentre lui sarebbe stato con Gregory.

“Sarà molto strano dormire, nel nostro letto, senza di te.”

“Io di solito dormo un po’ in diagonale e abbraccio il tuo cuscino. Provaci.”

“Domani mattina sarò qui prestissimo, non ti accorgerai nemmeno che me ne sia andato.”

Stettero a parlare per un’oretta prima che scattasse la fine dell’orario delle visite. Si baciarono e Mycroft lasciò la struttura, ma non andò a casa bensì si fece accompagnare dal fratello. Era preoccupato, con Greg ovviamente fingeva di essere tranquillo per non trasmettergli la propria ansia, ma aveva bisogno di confrontarsi con qualcun altro. Negli ultimi anni il rapporto tra i fratelli Holmes era cambiato, la scoperta di Eurus, le loro reciproche relazioni, la paternità di Sherlock, avevano tutte influito positivamente su di loro. Il minore aspettava il maggiore seduto sulla sua poltrona, la tazza di tè tra le dita.

“Buonasera, fratello. Prego” disse indicando la poltrona di fonte a sé “John è andato a mettere a letto Rosie.” continuò rispondendo ad una domanda inespressa.

“Vengo dall’ospedale, la dottoressa dice che tutto procede bene e sono pronti per domani mattina.”

“Ma?”  
  


“Ma” rispose dopo un momento di silenzio “sono preoccupato, come non penso di essere stato mai. Ho sperimentato forme diverse di preoccupazione, questa… sembra diversa.”

“E vedrai quando nascerà, sentirai il peso del mondo sulle tue spalle, ma sarai contento che sia al riparo da quelle di Edward.”

“Sto per diventare padre. Avresti mai pensato di sentirmi pronunciare queste parole?”

“Perché a me?”

“Sì.”

Sherlock lo guardò sorpreso da quella risposta.

“Ho sempre pensato” continuò Mycroft “che, almeno in parte, lo Sherlock che ho conosciuto da piccolo sarebbe tornato, serviva solo la persona giusta.”

“Ehi, Mycroft.” John ruppe il silenzio carico di cose non dette tra i due fratelli.

“John.” Rispose a mo’ di saluto “Rosie?”  
  


“Dorme, finalmente. Greg come stava? Quando sono passato era un po’ annoiato, ma sembrava stare bene.”  
  


“Sì sì, sta bene. Hanno fatto gli esami, tutto a posto, sembra.”

“Domani sarà una giornata bellissima. Stai tranquillo.”

Un sorriso un po’ triste, un po’ stanco, solcò le labbra di Mycroft. Rimase con loro fino a tardi, uscirono fuori aneddoti su Greg, su Rosie, sull’infanzia di Sherlock e del fratello, cose allegre, serene, perché la preoccupazione lasciasse l’uomo per un po’.

Tornato a casa fece come il fidanzato gli aveva suggerito, si stese occupando tutto il letto e strinse il cuscino di Greg che manteneva l’odore del suo shampoo.

La mattina dopo si svegliò con ancora quell’odore nelle narici, da qualche parte c’era ancora la preoccupazione della sera precedente, ma l’idea che da lì a poco avrebbe conosciuto il suo bambino la fece passare in secondo piano.

Anche Greg era già sveglio, la vita dentro un ospedale iniziava presto e comunque non aveva dormito molto, non vedeva l’ora di vedere Edward, tenerlo tra le braccia, vederlo tra quelle di Mycroft, ma non poteva ignorare l’agitazione che gli era salita ora per ora. Grace entrò in camera alle 8:30 per controllarlo e appena ebbe finito il fidanzato fece il suo ingresso.

“Buongiorno. Come ti senti?”

“Un po’ agitato, se devo essere sincero, ma ora che sei qui so che tutto andrà bene.”

“Certo che andrà tutto bene. Stiamo per conoscerlo.” disse accarezzandogli la pancia e sedendosi sul bordo del letto.

Greg mise la sua mano sopra quella dell’altro e intrecciò le dita. Rimasero a parlare del futuro finché non vennero a prepararlo per l’operazione.

Alle 10:00 le porte della sala operatoria si aprirono, dopo pochi minuti dall’iniezione Greg cominciò a non sentire più nulla dal petto in giù, un lenzuolo verde venne issato davanti al suo viso, un infermiere era seduto alla sua destra, Mycroft gli stringeva la mano alla sua sinistra. Alle 10:20 Edward William Lestrade-Holmes venne alla luce facendo sentire la sua presenza a pieni polmoni, gli occhi di entrambi i padri erano lucidi, Mycroft tagliò il cordone, i medici richiusero Greg che venne portato in sala risveglio, mentre l’altro neo-papà uscì nel corridoio per dare il lieto annuncio. Ad aspettare notizie c’erano Sherlock, John, Rosie, i signori Holmes, Sally e Molly, tutti, tranne Sherlock, non trattennero la commozione, Margaret andò ad abbracciare il figlio, stringendolo come quando era piccolo.

“Greg, come sta?” chiese scostandosi un poco.

“Bene, mi pareva bene, l’hanno portato nella sala dove lo controlleranno finché non potrà tornare in camera.”

In un’ora Mycroft raggiunse Greg in camera dove, in pochi minuti, venne portato Edward che fu preso in braccio dai suoi papà per la prima volta. L’ispettore guardava il suo futuro marito che stringeva il loro bambino, come se non avesse mai visto nulla di più bello: Mycroft teneva Ed, addormentato, nell’incavo del suo braccio sinistro, la mano destra a tenergli la testolina e ad accarezzargli i pochi capelli rossicci.

“Non abbiamo ancora visto di che colore ha gli occhi.”

“Appena si sveglia, ma non acceleriamo le cose.” rise Greg che si ricordava gli avvertimenti di John: mai svegliare un neonato che dorme.

Li aprì da lì a poco quando cominciò a piangere per reclamare la pappa e mentre Greg gli avvicinava il biberon alle labbra li vide, due enormi occhi azzurri lo guardavano e sembrava che già lo amassero.

Dopo una settimana tornarono a casa, Mycroft si era preso le, forse, prime ferie della sua vita, i signori Holmes si trasferirono lì per aiutarli e anche Sherlock, mentre fidanzato e figlia erano impegnati tra lavoro e scuola, passava, ma non tanto per aiutare col bebè, ma più per intrattenere i neo-genitori e farsi intrattenere. In poche settimane cominciarono ad ingranare, riconoscevano i tipi di pianti, si stavano abituando, odiandole, alle interruzioni del sonno notturno, anche se Edward da quel punto di vista si era rivelato bravo. Scoprirono che la sdraietta vibrante e il ciuccio erano i loro migliori alleati nei momenti più tragici. Un mese dopo i genitori di Mycroft tornarono a casa e poco dopo anche il figlio ripartì a pieno carico, Greg avrebbe ripreso poche settimane dopo e quindi la mattina aveva cominciato a fare colloqui per assumere una tata: tutte le candidate provenivano da un’agenzia dove il personale veniva scrupolosamente controllato, aveva detto Mycroft, e l’ispettore cominciò a pensare che non avrebbe conosciuto giovani donne, ma agenti del governo sotto copertura.

La ricerca fu breve, la prima settimana Greg individuò la ragazza che riteneva adatta: Laura, 28 anni, di Londra, laureata in scienze dell’educazione, con un’esperienza pregressa presso una famiglia che aveva scritto una lettera di raccomandazione, per sottolineare il grado di apprezzamento del lavoro svolto nei precedenti quattro anni. Ci fu un secondo colloquio alla presenza di Mycroft e ricevuta anche la sua approvazione cominciò a lavorare quando ancora l’ispettore era a casa per facilitare la transizione per Edward. Tornato al lavoro, i primi giorni furono difficili per Greg che sentiva la mancanza del piccolo ed ogni tanto credeva di sentirne anche il pianto, ma la videochiamata che Laura faceva fare a padre e figlio lo calmava e in qualche giorno tornò completamente in sé, anzi più carico avendo un cittadino in più da proteggere.


	8. 8

La mattina del tre giugno Greg e Mycroft si svegliarono quasi insieme, ma in letti diversi, di case diverse, Greg era a casa loro, Mycroft in quella dei suoi genitori. Margaret fece rispettare loro le tradizioni e dormire separati, avevano fatto anche l’addio al celibato divisi, Greg era uscito con John e Sally, avevano girato per i bar, quanto gli era mancata la birra, mentre Mycroft era stato con Sherlock a bere scotch, ma in modo più contenuto anche perché stava passando la serata anche con l’altro ometto della sua vita, con il quale anche dormì, nella sua vecchia stanza, circondandolo di cuscini.

Greg chiamò il fiancé, non avevano avuto moniti specifici sulle chiamate, per sapere come stavano i suoi amori.

“Buongiorno signor Lestrade, pronto a diventare Lestrade-Holmes?”  
  


“Assolutamente, lei signor Holmes?”

“Non vedo l’ora.”

“Ed è sveglio?”  
  


“Sì. Dì ciao a papà”

“Ha imparato a parlare durante la notte?” lo prese in giro.

“Divertente, ispettore. Sento i passi di mia madre, meglio nascondere l’arma del delitto, a dopo. Ti amo.”

“Ti amo anche io.”

Scese in cucina dove trovò John piegato su una tazza di caffè, non si era ripreso ancora totalmente dalla serata, ma sperava che la doccia l’avrebbe aiutato.

Dovevano prepararsi, passare a prendere Rosie, Molly e Mrs. Hudson, mentre Sally sarebbe venuta con la propria macchina e un misterioso +1 che frequentava da qualche mese, ma che avrebbe presentato all’amico quel giorno. In anticipo sulla tabella di marcia, partirono guidati dal sempre fedele Arthur, direzione albergo dove si sarebbe tenuto il ricevimento e dove alloggiavano alcuni degli invitati, ma prima avrebbero fatto una deviazione a casa Holmes per passare a prendere Sherlock ed Edward. Quando Greg prese in braccio il figlio gli sembrò di non averlo visto per giorni, piuttosto che per sole dodici ore, lo abbracciò per sentire il suo buonissimo profumo, un mix tra il sapone del bagnetto, il borotalco e l’odore del suo papà Mycroft che aveva fatto sicuramente lo stesso gesto prima di affidarlo al fratello.

Tutti gli invitati erano seduti, la celebrante era in piedi alla fine del lungo tappeto di petali multicolori, prima entrò Mycroft accompagnato dalla madre e poi Greg accompagnato da Sally che era la sua testimone, insieme a John; i testimoni di Mycroft erano suo fratello e la sua braccio destro e compagna di disavventure Anthea.

La cerimonia fu breve, ma toccante, le promesse semplici, ma profonde.

“My, amore mio, anche se la mia testa non lo aveva ancora capito, credo che il mio cuore abbia saputo dal momento in cui ci siamo scambiati il primo bacio che ci saremmo sposati. Quello che nessuno avrebbe immaginato è che l’avremmo fatto alla presenza di nostro figlio, il frutto compiuto del nostro immenso amore. Con queste parole io prometto di amarti, rispettarti e prendermi cura di te e della nostra famiglia finché morte non ci separi.”

Le lacrime cominciarono a scorrere tra i più.

“Gregory, io di solito sono bravo con le parole, ma quando si tratta di te tutte le mie certezze crollano. Non pensavo mi sarei innamorato, non pensavo di essere fatto per ciò, di essere degno dell’amore, ma tu mi hai insegnato molte più cose su me stesso di quante ne abbia imparate in tutta la mia vita. Grazie, per esserci sempre da anni, tutti i giorni, grazie per Edward, per aver creato questa meraviglia che è nostro figlio, grazie per il tuo amore. Mi impegnerò per esserne degno tutti i giorni fino alla mia morte.”

Si scambiarono le fedi, semplici, dorate, con i loro nomi e la data di quel giorno incisi dentro. Attraversarono al contrario il pavimento fiorato, riparandosi dal riso lanciato da amici e parenti, mano nella mano.

La location del ricevimento andò oltre le loro aspettative, la wedding planner e i responsabili di sala avevano fatto un lavoro magnifico, una lunga tavolata ad U era stata adibita per gli ospiti e un piccolo tavolo rotondo era destinato agli sposi. Il pasto scorse sereno, si chiacchierò molto, la musica in sottofondo creava atmosfera, in molti si alternavano per prendersi cura di Edward, che per qualche ora i genitori lasciarono nelle mani di altri. Dopo i discorsi dei testimoni, che furono tutti brevi, ma incisivi, anche quello di Sherlock, sorprendente visti i precedenti, fu il momento di ballare: il fratellino minore impugnò il violino e suonò una melodia meravigliosa, che nota dopo nota era come se raccontasse una storia, quella di due uomini che improvvisamente si erano amati e non avevano più smesso. Le braccia di Mycroft intorno al collo di Greg e le sue strette ai fianchi dell’altro, ballarono cullati da quella dolce melodia, guardando, guancia a guancia, la meraviglia che avevano creato che li guardava con i suoi occhioni blu.


End file.
